Kelly Barbour
Part of the hairdresser team in Grasmere Valley who takes over from Mrs Ambrose from Volume 27 due to her being in a coma. Early Life Born to her rich mother and father in Rose Park Heights Frankie Barbour and Frank Barbour who died when Kelly was rather young, despite her wealthy background, all she wants to do is be a hairdresser. She trains in beauty school in Rose Park Heights hoping to one day work in a salon. Frankie who is known to be very pushy is rather dismissive of what Kelly wants with life and wants to push her to be exactly like her. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She leaves home at 19 to move to Grasmere Valley and manages to find work training in the hairdressers at Grasmere Valley taking over Mrs Ambrose duties while she is in a comma following the incident with the Fifth Way cult. She is grateful to learn from the best with Daisy and Janet Herman teaching her what she needs to know. Volume 30 She begins to date Sam Burro and the pair both have strong Christians values both vowing not to be physically intimate with each other until they get married. When a rumor starts circulating by Malcolm Jerrard, Carrin Carol and Nancy Carol that Sam is sleeping with any woman imaginable Kelly is heartbroken. Upon finding this out the hairdressers is closed for Kelly to try and come deal with what has happened. This leads to the rumor flying around that Mrs Ambrose had just died and that the hairdressers were mourning her loss. Kelly soon dumps Sam after the revelation which almost causes Sam to abandon his faith as it seemed their vow had been in vain. Sam however manages to reveal to Kelly the truth that he had never been with anyone else during the 1000th anniversary of founding in Grasmere Valley. In fact the rumor started due to Malcolm seeing Sam kissing his mother and him assuming the absolute worst.Sam even manages to save the day by stopping April Dustin from killing her brother Gunter Clay who is about to reveal April's true intention of wanting the plug pulled on Mrs Ambrose and get a hold of Mr Ambrose fortune and affairs by posing as his illegitimate daughter. On top of that Mrs Ambrose comes out of her coma and arrives on the scene to give Sam, Gunter and the others the helping hand to expose April. At the end Kelly asks Sam for forgiveness for believing in such a thing and the two get back together. Volume 31 In Volume 31, Frankie, Kelly's pushy mother decides to move into Grasmere Valley and live with her daughter as she believes she is not able to govern her own affairs. Volume 34 Kelly and Sam finally get married and she moves in with Sam and his brother Teddy Burro. Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Kelly Barbour and Janet Herman are at the hairdressers working with Ruth Ogden when Henrietta Rogers and Dr John Ogden are there trying to track down Barbara Novak who has the DVD who they believe details their affair. Whilst there they insult Ruth's intelligence and openly talk about their affair. Ruth who is there soon turns up having heard everything and decides to divorce Dr John right there and then with Daisy and the others all there to see. Volume 37 During the investigation report with Finnerly McDowell, Mr Love and Lucy Cagobhe they are seen conducting an interview at the hair dressers with Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour working as they try and find out who left the litter on the grass at the university which was now punishable with imprisonment. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 12 Wanna Ride That Glory Train Kelly is among the passengers on the Southern Rail train when it infamously took forever to get from Grasmere Valley to Littlehampton it is accompanied by her overbearing mother Frankie Barbour. Season 5 Episode 1 Wake She is seen at the Wake of those who had committed suicide as part of the Fifth Way Cult. Episode 4 Olympics Kelly Barbour is now taking over Mrs Ambrose role at the hairdressers whilst she is in a coma. She soon becomes part of the three main hairdressers in Grasmere Valley along with Daisy and Janet Herman. The three come over to Nanny Prescot's house to see how her niece Sabina Hatching is getting on in the Gymnastics at Rio. Episode 2 In or Out When Clara Derulo comes to town and everyone is swept by what she says is in and out, Kelly is among those who join the Prescot gang to show her up as how vacuous she really is. Episode 5 You Don’t Have to Take Your Clothes Off She is among those along with Nanny Prescot and the gang, Janet Herman, Daisy and Martha Morrison tried to convince Jamie O'Flaghan and Stephen Morrison not to appear in the movie 100 Shades is Better than 50 2 being helmed by Anna Bice who wrote the book it was loosely based on and the notorious Linda Busco. However the pleas fall on death ears and he decides to do the movie. Episode 7 Hate is Going Round The Prescot house gets a number of visitors including Jonella Dayson who stole a car, Paul Britain and Bethany Britain whose car was stolen by Jonella and the Black Lives Matter who end surrounding the house after it turned out PJ Simmons had reported Melz Dot Com, a prominent leader in the movement on Facebook for using inappropriate language. Soon others such as Daisy, Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour turn up to the house which ends up becoming a turf war between Black Lives Matters and the Klu Klux Klan who also felt the need to turn up! They end leaving when Trump is elected as Black Lives Matter run off angry wanting a riot while KKK run off wanting to celebrate. Episode 8 3 Kelly is among those celebrating three years of The Devon Show. Episode 9 Southern Rail = Fail Kelly is among those protesting along with many Grasmere Valley citizens how awful the Southern Rail service is by standing on the rail line. They were nearly ran over by the train being conducted by Dave and Allen and instructed by The Boss but after a long chorus of My Heart Will Go On they relented. Episode 11 Who's Coming Over for Christmas Dinner? The Prescot family try to see who they wanted to invite round or Christmas dinner. Nanny Prescot only wanted immediate family but also when Daisy, Janet Herman, Kelly Barbour and Mrs Ambrose who recently returned from having a coma appeared she wanted them round to and they managed to come to Nanny Prescot's Pre-Christmas Dinner on the 21st of December. Episode 12 Show Trial Kelly Barbour is among those in the audience as Devon is on the jury seeing whether Kyle Gleeson ripped off a song made by Dignity. In the end Kyle is found not guilty. Episode 16 Love Bomb The NAR affiliated wacky Agape Church are out to get everyone to join their church no matter what. It soon becomes like a horror movie where the members try to hug and love on thee others not in the movement and then kidnap them so they could be apart. Kelly is among those taken and Nanny Prescot with the other two hairdressers and James Dontos whose son, James Dontos II was taken come up with a plan to get them back from the leader of the Agape church Wanda Wellingham. They end up being held up in The Moogles cafe run by Sally Moogle. They try to pose as members of the Agape church to infiltrate and get their loved ones out but this is spotted and they too are captured. Then they have to endure Wanda Wellingham's grating voice go on and on about her church and the movement. It is not until the depressed Mr Love, split up from his wife Marnie Span that the Agape church go after someone else with Mr Love fleeing to Elysian Fields, Wanda Wellingham and the Agape Church chase after him and the others therefore can go free. Episode 18 Don’t Leave Me This Way Mrs Ambrose has now come out of her coma and she is back workking in the hairdressers. However Daisy and Janet so pleased with Kelly's work she is allowed to stay on making the trio now a quarter of Hairdressers. The four all come to Nanny Prescot;s house as they discuss the Holiday Club that is happening at Church. As they do Randy Morris brings Biance, a girl he is serious about who in the past just saw woman's as self-gratifying objects. He is soon heartbroken when she viewed him as such and didn't love him. Season 6 Episode 1 Here Comes Randy Randy Morris who is moving into the Prescot household falls for Anne-Marie Davenport III who turns out to be good friends with Kelly Barbour. Their mothers Anne-Maire Davenport II and Frankie Barbour are even greater friends! She sees first hand his infaturation with her. Also her living situation has changed as her mother Frankie Barbour is living with Kelly much to her annoyance. Episode 2 Here Comes Wife Number 2 Kelly is at the hairdressers doing work when Wilma Timber spreads the rumour around that Lamar's wife Chondra is about to pass away. This causes for Champaine and Ms Izodel to jump at the chance of being his next wife. Nanny Prescot leads the faction trying to find an alternate wife for Lamar just so he doesn't have to marry Champaine or Ms Izodel. Kelly as are many others are supportive of Nanny Prescot however she is horrified when she finds herself among the list of possible suitors for Lamar and tries to get out of it as she says how she is in a committed relationship with Sam Burro. Episode 3 Wet Wet Wet Poetry She is among those at the Book club led by Kitty Baker when the poet much desired Addlington with his former girlfriend Helena are there were he talks about his poems and his rather dramatic life. When Nanny Prescot tells Helena to leave Addlington as he is nothing but a jerk she ends up doing as the pair have a fight and Addlington leaves in a huff. Kitty demands for Nanny Prescot to be banned from the woman’s club which also kicks out Champaine. Out of protest Kelly is among those who leaves, which causes for Kitty's box club to crumble. Season 7 Episode 9 A Mother’s Choice Joe Adams is happily now married to Shelly McIntyre, but his mother Cecilia Adams is anything but happy about this prospect. She had always had him marrying Rose Marie, who he used to date whilst younger who is a model, significantly thinner than Shelly and who Cecilia thinks will be perfect for Joe. He in the past had great feelings for her and saw her as out of her league but now she is back Shelly feeling insecure believes he will leave her for him. Joe says he never will and that he loves Shelly. Shelly has a doctor’s appointment with Dr Troy Collins where he reveals to her that she is terminally ill and dying. Nanny Prescot and Devon are also at the hospital for Nanny Prescot to do a check up they soon hear that Dr Troy was paid by Cecilia to falsify Shelly’s medical report to make her think she is dying so Joe would leave Shelly and go with her. Nanny Prescot tries and Devon tries to warn them along with Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Kelly Barbour and Janet Herman but they all locked in the examination room as Dr Troy and Cecilia don’t want the truth to come out. Joe is told to come to hospital where Shelly reveals she is dying. He is heartbroken and Shelly says he needs to move on for his happiness to divorce her and marry Rose Marie who he always wanted to marry. Joe refuses however saying he will stand by Shelly and never marry anyone else. Cecilia and Rose Marie try to convince him and Rose flirts like crazy, but he refuses and stands by Shelly much to the relief of Nanny Prescot and others who can hear this in examination room which they are locked in. Soon they get out and reveal the truth that Shelly is not dying Joe is disturbed by the lie his mother created but is so happy Shelly is going to be okay as she. Cecilia and Rose leave in shame as they realise Joe really loves Shelly. Episode 10 The Lynch Kelly is among those at the live taping of a new show it’s taking the world and the town by storm; ''The Lynch. ''It is a programme hosted by Sean Lynch whop is an opinionated man who likes to shout on TV over any so-called cause which helps to rile up his fans in support and to go after the supposed injustice. Episode 16 The End of Devon She is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town Daisy and Mrs Ambrose mentions to Peter Rupert that Kelly Barbour works in the hairdressers when he arrives to town trying to drop of the dog Buddy. Episode 8 I Want A New Friend Kelly and Janet Herman are getting dressed and ready for Candice Priggot's party it is revealed by Daisy when Nanny Prescot, Peter Rupert and Buddy swing by. Episode 11 The Salon War Janet, Mrs Ambrose and Kelly Barbour all defect to work with Melissa Christine when her new salon is open much to Daisy shock. However they return when Melissa caused for Bonnie Pecan's hair to catch on fire and realising how bad Melissa was everyone including all her clients went back to Daisy's hairdressers. Kelly, Janet and Mrs Ambrose beg Daisy for forgiveness and for them to come back as they said they were practically forced to work with Melissa in her salon. Daisy forgives them and welcomes them back to the team.